practice makes perfect
by thir13enth
Summary: when it comes to kissing that is. JaeHak. HakYona.


**notes:** i'm sorta trash for jae-ha on all levels and ships. so here. :P

* * *

Jae-ha doesn't know how it happens but somehow he's ended up landing on top of Hak.

Ah, he remembers how now, he muses, seeing Hak's progressively irritated face:

He had been simply resting on the tree branch above the rest of the sleeping team-as a green dragon should naturally do-and in the midst of a thrashful sleep he had lost his balance by accident, and instead of falling on the pebbles, pine cones, and sharp twigs on the ground below him, he had made sure to break his fall on Hak's sleeping figure.

After all, sticks and stones may break his bones, but Hak would surely never hurt him, right?

Well, at least not by the looks of it yet.

Hak scowls at him, clearly about to lose his temper. "What the hell are you doing?"

The ex-general's voice is croaky from sleep. Jae-ha finds it adorable.

Jae-ha answers simply, voice drawling. "Well, I just fell off my branch. And landed on you."

Hak is not amused. "Get off."

Just to bother him a little bit more, Jae-ha doesn't do that. Jae-ha instead props his chin up with his hand and strikes a middle-of-the-night conversation.

"So Hak, have you been able to swoop our princess off her feet yet?" he asks. "Have you been able to capture her heart? Hmmm?"

"Fuck off."

"Oh, but lighten up and answer the question, dear Hak."

Hak takes a deep breath in and then sighs heavily, as if he's realized that Jae-ha isn't going anywhere, and that he's probably going to have to wait for the former pirate to do so himself.

Jae-ha observes him, amused.

"Well?" Jae-ha presses again. "You still haven't answered the question."

"I'm not going to answer that question."

"I never asked you, too," the green dragon taunts. "I only commented that you haven't answered it."

Even in the dark light of the new moon, Jae-ha can see the obvious furrowing of Hak's eyebrows. Hak turns his face away, a small glint reflecting off his eyes.

Jae-ha knows exactly how to read the expression. He sighs, exasperated.

"I don't know how you're ever going to have the happy ending you want, Hak."

Hak visibly darkens. "It's not about me," he says.

Jae-ha lets the quiet sink for a bit. He glances for a moment to the left at the Princess's tent. "I don't think the Princess would see an ending without you," he tells him.

Hak turns his face to Jae-ha, staring straight into the dragon's eyes as if trying to assess if he was just shitting him. But Jae-ha isn't telling lies—in fact, Jae-ha doesn't ever really lie anyway—and he challenges the younger man with an assuring gaze.

At some point, the silence between them stretches to where Jae-ha is confident that Hak believes him.

"So you have to be ready…." Jae-ha says. "…for _it._ "

Hak wrinkles his nose. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I'm sure you _know_ ," Jae-ha drawls, tapping the other man's nose with a finger. "What happens at the end of every fairy tale, Son Hak?"

Said man is not biting. "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about," he sneers.

Jae-ha emphatically rolls his eyes, even as he knows Hak can't see his eyes at all. "The _kiss_ , you dimwit. The _kiss_."

He feels Hak's breath catch. By the sound of it, Hak is probably growing warm at the cheeks.

Jae-ha thusly pats the other man's cheek with his right hand, in somewhat of a stern slap. "Well?" he taunts. "Are you ready for _it_?"

Hak scoffs. "It's nothing special."

Too easy. "You've never kissed a soul."

He snarls. "These things come naturally anyway."

"Oh, _do_ they now?" Jae-ha continues. "Is that what you're going to think when the Princess looks just a tad disappointed? When the Princess tells you to stop to 'take a breath?'"

"Fuck you."

"I'm just looking out for you. From older-and-more-charming to younger-and-less-so."

"Shut up. I'll be fine."

"You sound unsure."

"I'm not."

Jae-ha thinks for a moment. "How about a practice round then?" And before Hak can further question it, he adds to clarify, "Right here. Between the two of us."

Hak's breath catches for a second time.

"Practice makes perfect, right?"

Hak swallows hard. He blinks twice.

"I won't say a word," Jae-ha assures, leaning in further. He feels Hak's hot exhale on his jaw.

"Tsch," Hak says through his teeth.

Jae-ha thinks that Hak might need a little more prodding, so Jae-ha begins to make another comment, but he is thoroughly surprised when Hak suddenly reaches up with his right hand to hold the back of the dragon's head and then lifts up to press his lips onto Jae-ha's open mouth.

Jae-ha's eyes widen, peering down at Hak's face. There is no silver glint reflecting from Hak's eyes. He can't tell if the other man's eyes are open or close. But fuck it all—he breathes in through his partly open mouth and then sinks into their lip lock, gravity to his advantage.

He isn't sure who starts what, but there's a tickle at the edge of his lips that he allows to travel further in to touch his tongue. His teeth catch and he brings a slim soft bottom lip between his before he slides over to the top lip, slipping over a slickened mouth. He bows down again—a steamy exhale from him, a soft grunt sounds from the other—then he applies lip to lip again.

The moment seems far too short.

Hak pulls away. Jae-ha feels the cool night air on his half-wet lips. Satisfactorily finished, Jae-ha places his hands on other side of Hak's chest to push off and away completely, but Hak's hand stays at the back of his neck.

Well.

Hak is either desperate to seem experienced or he actually doesn't mind kissing Jae-ha.

Jae-ha likes to think the latter.

Hak brings Jae-ha in close again, and this time, Jae-ha's breath catches as he feels their faces come together again—but Hak stops an inch from his lips.

"You enjoyed that _far_ too much," Hak growls.

Jae-ha isn't sure if Hak says that out of anger and irritation or out of pent-up tension.

Jae-ha likes to think the latter.

"And I can say the same for you," he then replies, with a sly smile.

* * *

...i need to upload the other akatsuki no yona drabbles from tumblr. sigh.

 **thir13enth**


End file.
